I'm Back
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: The sequel to Remember Me.  Someone is resurrecting vampires, warlocks, and mundanes but it becomes the business of our favorite group of shadowhunters when they discover it happening right in the heart of New York. In the process of starting over...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my very few readers. Yes, this in fact does say chapter 1 because I am restarting it. So, if you read any of the chapters prior to this please forget any of that happened. Thank you all for reading and the few of you who reviewed!**

_**IN CASE YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW- THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY REMEMBER ME. I know in Remember Me I said he had a sister but I am changing that sister to a close friend.**_

**Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the Malec-y goodness… :'(**

**~~~lol~~~**

"Alec? Alec Sweetie?" Maryse called from outside Alec's door. "Alexander Lightwood get your skinny butt out here this second or Isabelle is cooking!"

Alec's door flew open and Alec said, "Yes my sweet, wonderful, beautiful mother?"

Maryse laughed and hugged her son, "Just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine mom," Alec said returning the hug then going back into his room. It had been three months since Magnus's death and every day either his mom or Isabelle had come to "make sure he was okay". He knew that was their way of saying, "I'm making sure you haven't killed yourself because we can't handle Max and you both dying."

Alec heard his door open, "Anyone here?"

"Nope, just furniture." Alec just loved Jace's habit of not knocking. It brought joy to his soul. Not that he had one anymore. It had been ripped away and torn to shreds months ago.

"Kay, then I guess Alec doesn't want to come to this party with me, Clary, and Isabelle tonight?"

"Nope, Alec wants to stay home and sleep."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to use force."

"Huh?" Alec said but the next thing Alec knew he was being dragged out of the comfort of his room and into Jace's. "Help! Rape, murder, something just stop this mad man!" Alec was yelling trying to force his way out of Jace's grasp.

"Now!" Jace yelled when they got to his room.

Isabelle dashed out his door and put a locking rune on his door, "Mission accomplished! This is for your own good Alec!"

"Why did you kidnap me and why isn't mom beating your door down to find out why I was screaming?"

"That's easy, she's in on it," Jace replied. Alec still didn't know why he was in Jace's room.

"Why am I in your room and not curled up in my bed asleep?"

"That would be because you are going out with us tonight."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jace Herondale I'm not going!"

"Alexander Lightwood yes you are! Now, take that shirt off."

"What?" Alec yelled.

Jace walked over to his closet and picked out a blue t-shirt that he threw to Alec, "Put this one on. Now!"

"Ugh! I don't want to go to some stupid party!" Alec said while putting the new shirt on. He knew it was useless to argue.

"You are anyways Alec. You need to get out, meet some new people," Jace turned to face Alec and said in a worried voice, "move on."

"Jace! I though you of all people would understand! Would you be able to just _move on_ if Clary died saving you and Isabelle?" he yelled.

"A-Alec,"

"Well?" Alec asked. He knew he had gone too far but he wasn't going to move on as if he had never been in love with Magnus.

"Get ready," was all Jace said before leaving the room. Alec could hear the burning of a steele on the door, he really was a prisoner.

"W-where am I?"

"You're awake!" the small girl hugged her friend.

"Madelyn?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Well that's easy, you died."

"I know that. Why am I alive?"

"I resurrected you. I've been working on this spell for years. It takes the same amount of energy as healing but the recovery time for the person is anywhere from fifteen days to it not working at all."

"How long have I been recovering?"

"Well," she said looking at her phone, "roughly three months."

"Three months?" Magnus shouted.

"Yup, now, let me check your vitals." Magnus lay still as the "young" warlock scanned him. When she was finished she stood up and said, "You're as good as new. I kept your flat in Brooklyn in case you wish to keep your title."

"My wanting to go back has nothing to do with titles Madelyn," Magnus said.

"Ah, the blue eyed wonder. A pity he's gay too," she said. Magnus gave Madelyn the death glare and she quickly said, "Just kidding!"

"You better be," he said laughing.

"Well, let's get you to New York. There is a big party for Downworlders and Nephilim tonight celebrating the one year anniversiary of Valentine's downfall. We should go!"

"Actually, I want to meet up with Alec first and I know how much he hates parties. Sorry love, maybe next year."

"Magnus, I didn't want to have to tell you this but, whenever I went to get you from Brooklyn, Alec had a new boyfriend."

Magnus went pale, "N-no. Alec wouldn't. No! What makes you think that?" he slowly started to yell.

"While we were talking I noticed another guy in the distance staring at Alec. When Alec left I noticed the other boy pull him into a hug."

"No, i-it was probably just Jace. Yeah! That's all, he had golden hair didn't he?"

"I couldn't tell but his hair looked more black than anything."

"O-okay. I'll go with you to the party."

Madeline sat down next to Magnus and hugged her friend.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, so please review this time! I am trying a whole new approach this time so please help me! This is by far the hardest time I have ever had with a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Thank you for reading my second chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Last time I checked my name wasn't Cassandra Clare so… I don't own MI :'(**

**~~~lol~~~**

"Magnus, you ready?" Magnus heard Madelyn call.

He walked out of his room back in Brooklyn in his rainbow leather trousers, a red t-shirt and a black vest on, "Yes dear. Shall we?"

She had on a blood red tank top with a black mini skirt and strappy red heels on. Magnus couldn't help but see Isabelle in something like that. "Yes we shall," she said.

After being locked in Jace's room with Isabelle getting him ready for three hours Alec was finally let out, but only because it was time to go.

"Why do I have to go? I _hate_ parties," Alec complained.

"Because it's time you got out. And since when did we care about whether or not you liked doing something before we made you do it?" Isabelle said.

Alec thought of all the times she had made him play dress up when they were little and said, "Good point." And went back to studying the sidewalk as they headed to Central Park.

"Um, why are we going to the park?" Simon asked?

"Why did we bring you?" Jace replied.

Clary hit Jace on the arm and said, "Because that's where the party is. The park is glamoured so it looks normal but it will really be full of Nephilim and Downworlders. Also, the way they are doing it, we won't even see the Mundies."

"That's awesome," Simon said.

"Get a life vampie," Jace said.

"Vampie? What the heck is a vampie?"

"It is what I call vampires that are still too much of a mundane to be a true vamp."

"That's cold. Low blow man, low blow."

"Like you have anything down there."

Alec continued to listen to Jace and Simon bicker until he had glanced up. He saw a person with black spiked up hair and rainbow leather pants with a red shirt and black vest on. His first thought was that it was Magnus but he shook his head, "No."

Magnus looked over and he immediately noticed Alec talking to Isabelle. They were walking with Jace, Clary, and Simon toward the party.

Madelyn turned to look and see what Magnus was staring at, "That him?"

Magnus sighed and said, "Yup, that's the love of my life."

"Come on Magnus, let's have a good time!"

"I'll try."

Isabelle heard Alec say, "No." And when she turned he was shaking his head.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just, well."

"Alec?"

"I could have sworn I saw Magnus," he said immediately sounding sad.

"It's okay Alec," Isabelle said stopping to give her older brother a hug. She blamed herself for Magnus dying. If she hadn't have come over Alec wouldn't have made Magnus save her and Magnus would still be alive and Alec would have never been miserable.

"Come on, we're falling behind," Alec said. They jogged up to the group that Jace and Simon were still bickering in.

"You two argue like an old married couple," Isabelle said.

"I would rather drink demon poison," Jace said.

"I would rather live in a church," Simon said.

"Oh please, you probably want my body," Jace shot back.

"I'd just as soon cuddle a cross."

Isabelle and Clary rolled their eyes at their childish boyfriends.

Magnus was usually the life of the party but tonight he just sat at the same table and did absolutely nothing. He didn't want to have fun and talk like he always did. He wanted to be with Alec but that wouldn't happen.

Right when they got to the party Alec sat down and decided to wait for the others. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home. He was sitting at a round table with his back to the other person. He heard them say something and they sounded like Magnus but Alec didn't bother looking.

Madelyn came up to Magnus and said, "Aren't you going to do anything tonight?"

"No."

"Why? There is someone sitting right across from you who looks quite lonely. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because I don't want to, I want to be with Alec but he's somewhere having a good old time."

Alec could have sworn he heard his name said in the conversation going on behind him. He just shrugged it off as a mixture of their words and the loud music. He put his elbow on the table so he could put  
his head on his hand. He was almost asleep when he felt someone tap his shoulder and say, "Excuse me, my friend on the other side of the table would like to know if you would like to dance with him."

Alec turned just as the other person did and said, "No I… A-Alec?"

Alec just stared wide-eyed. The man on the other side of the table looked exactly like Magnus. He sounded like him even, and he knew Alec's name. "M-Magnus? No-no. I-It can't be."

"Alec. It's me. My friend Madelyn she-"Magnus started to explain but Alec leaned over the table and kissed him.

Alec was holding back tears, "Why didn't you call and tell me or anything? I have been miserable for three months missing you Magnus."

"Alec, I wanted to but I thought you had moved on."

"No, Isabelle and Jace literally kidnapped me to get me here. I haven't even left the Institute except to go on calls since you died."

Magnus pulled his chair over to beside Alec's and hugged him, "I love you Alec. I love you so much. I couldn't call you or I would have."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"We have all night."

"Do you wanna come over and let me explain?"

Alec just nodded. He got out his phone and sent Isabelle a message that said, _don't wait up for me. might not be home. call me at 4 if im not home kay._

Jace was getting him and Clary something to drink when suddenly an overly excited Isabelle came running up and shoved her phone at him, "Read it!" she said, no, squealed.

It was a message from Alec that said he might not be home. "Oh yeah!" he said high-fiving Isabelle.

Isabelle was happy that he found someone.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, what do you peoples think? I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okies, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer~ I don't own MI. :'(**

**~~~lol~~~**

As they walked into Magnus's flat Magnus walked over to the couch and sat down. Alec sat down next to him and said, "I usually wake up about this time."

"What do you mean darling?" Magnus asked pulling Alec closer to him and kissing his forehead.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. I dreamt every single night that you would come back but I always woke up before we even got back here," Alec said. He was starting to cry.

Magnus turned Alec's head up to his and said, "But you don't worry about having to wake up this time. Cause you aren't asleep. My friend Madelyn, she resurrected me. It is a spell she had been working on for centuries."

"So, you're back for good?"

"Onlyif you want me to be," Magnus had been worried that Alec really had moved on and would like his new boyfriend better.

Alec reached up and pulled Magnus's head closer to his and kissed him. When they borke apart he said, "I always want you Magnus."

'Come to the Institute with me," Alec said all of a sudden.

"W-what?" Magnus asked confused.

"They will all think I'm insane if I tellt hem you're back from the dead so, come with me. Please," Alec asked sounding pitiful.

"Oh, alright. Gah, you know all to well I can't resist you."

**~~~lol~~~**

**Please tell me what you think. Is it better this way? I think so but if my **_**REVIWERS **_**like it better the way it was I will change it back. PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Reviews give abused Downworlders someone to love them! XD**


End file.
